


Something's gotta give

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drinking & Talking, Dry Humping, F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Andrea looks for advice in Miranda, providing it the dragon lady proves her point.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: 10sk





	Something's gotta give

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a plotless porn one shot that came to my mind after reading on Twitter the following phrase "if you cry more than you moan then you are in the wrong relationship" so that was my prompt to write this one shot.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

Nigel, Miranda and Andy get together as much as their schedules allows them to. Going out for drinks were their favorite thing to do and this time a little bar across the street of the Mirror's offices was the place to unwind. 

They were about to pick their table when Nigel got an emergency phone call and he had to excuse himself, Miranda and Andy kiss him goodbye telling him to stay in touch with them. 

"I will, lovelies. Don't get too hammered okay" Nigel adieu and drove off.

"Hope everything is okay" Andy says, finding a table that suit them good they sat and ask for their usual drinks.

Time went down as Miranda and Andrea find themselves deep into their conversation. "If you cry more than you moan then you are in the wrong relationship, Andrea" Miranda said while elegantly sticks the cherry thats on a toothpick from her vodka spritz drink into her mouth, Andy chuckles but knows that Miranda is completely right. Ordering another drink Andy says "yeah you're right, I mean this thing with Nate is so over, we're totally in different places, he wants to move to Boston and I want to stay here, we fight for like the dumbest things and frankly I can't take it anymore" the young woman downs the remains of her drink and just in time the waitress arrives with her refill.

Miranda leans on the table and with her drink in one hand says "I know that I'm in no position to give relationship advices but trust me on this one, I have understood this over the years, tears dry on their own and life is too short."

Andrea smiles and agrees, she knows having someone as Miranda in her life to talk about this is really important and she appreciates and values the confidence between them. 

"I'll talk to him, put the cards on the table" Andy says and looks at Miranda, the silver haired woman finishing her cocktail nods. "Well, the sooner the better, you are not getting any younger" Miranda joked, Andy rolled her eyes, they both laughed unapologetic. 

They keep talking and drinking the night away.

  
  


~•~

  
  


Beginning to feel a little tipsy Andy says "okay I think I'll leave it here, I don't want to get shit-faced, hang overs on a reporter's schedule are death sentence and thank you but no thank you" the young woman put aside her unfinished drink, she isn't wasted and has no plans on being to, at least not tonight. Miranda never gets drunk, like ever; this woman has a really high alcohol tolerance due to all those designer parties under her belt.

Well put together, as always, Miranda takes her phone out her bag and orders for her car to be outside waiting for them. 

"I'll give you a ride, Andrea" the older woman announced, she shuts her phone and throws it inside her purse, Andy tracing a hand in her hair and sliding off the chair "oh okay yes, thank you Miranda!" the young woman was grateful, she is accustomed to navigate the city in the subway and cabs but when Miranda steps in offering her car there's not much else to do, besides she enjoys spending as much time as possible in Miranda's company.

"Need anything else?" Miranda ask, she's ready to leave but looks at the young woman to know if she's ready too. "I need the Bathroom, real quick" the brunette hurrying to the ladies' room takes Miranda with her. Going through the crowd they reach the bathroom, Andy goes into a stall and Miranda checking for wet spots to avoid, finding none she places her bag on the sink. 

"Goddammit" Andy says low, Miranda is washing her hands, she close the faucet to dry her hands on those loud blowing machines she hates 'cause it mess her hair ask "everything okay in there?" at what to Andy says giggling "yes, it's just I nearly dropped something on the toilet". Miranda just shakes her head to Andy's clumsiness.

Couple of minutes later, the young woman gets out of the bathroom stall, she washes her hands and looks at Miranda in the mirror, they both smile and Andy says "you know, I really had a good time, I truly appreciate your help and advice you give to me, seriously they're very important to me". Miranda acknowledge her with her eyes and gives a reassuring look. 

Shaking her hands in the sink, Andy gets rid of the water drops, she turns her head to the side and finds Miranda's stormy blue eyes, she has always loved those eyes but until now she hasn't realized what she felt right now really looking into them, a deep sigh escape both women's mouths and in a mere second they find each other pressed together kissing the life out of them.

  
  


~•~

  
  


No words needed to be spoken, the wet hands of the brunette run down the silver haired woman's body, probably ruining an expensive designer dress but who cares right now?. Miranda pressed herself more against Andy, the brunette takes two steps back and touches the wall behind her, a moan slips and resonates in the stillness of the room, they weren't sure which one of them made it, they only let themselves get lost in it.

Andy sweeping her tongue in Miranda's lips inviting hers to dart out, the editor's teeth clanking with Andy's, her hands running in the back of the brunette's neck deepening the kiss, deeper as much as they could.

With much effort Miranda broke the kiss to take and push Andrea inside a stall in the far corner, locking the door the editor kissed Andy again, kissed her for like it felt an eternity, their mouths were red and even like this, they didn't want to stop. The young woman took air when Miranda finally moved to her neck, slowly oh so slowly licking and brushing her lips in the sensitive skin. Andrea moans again when Miranda scrapes her teeth and leaves wet nipps in the brunette's throat, Andy shivers and holds on the fashion goddess.

Miranda stops for a moment to down the lid of the toilet and sit, pulling Andrea to straddle her, with Andy on top she locks her arms behind Miranda's head and they kiss again, the weight of the young woman's body on the editor's lap feels so good, the silver haired beauty sneaks her hands under Andy's blouse to caress the soft skin of her stomach, the young woman couldn't help it and giggles "it tickles" Andy says biting her lip.

The fashion queen takes her hands out of Andrea's blouse and cups her face, the young woman moves her head to the side and kiss one of Miranda's palms and then takes the editor's thumb into her mouth, sucking it. Andy brings her hands to the buttons of her shirt, opening the garment on its entirely to reveal a bra that barely holds together her full breasts, Miranda's mouth waters to the sight of this.

"Let me have you" her broken voice sounded like a plea, Miranda was actually pleading. The fashion queen kiss the swell of Andy's breasts, the brunette close her eyes, the gentle brush of Miranda's wet thumb on her right nipple as the editor uncovered it lowering the bra cup made Andrea whimper. The silver haired woman rubbed the tip of her tongue in the stiff pebble, licking harder Miranda takes more into her hot mouth, Andrea begins to buck her hips in the older woman's lap, the pulsing clit aching to be stimulated.

Unclasping the young woman's bra the editor hooks her fingers in the straps to remove it, she's careful to not drop it to the floor and instead, Miranda place it between the two of them. Andy's tits are perfect, the editor kiss in between and runs her tongue to Andrea's collarbone. The young woman grasp Miranda's silver hair to keep her in place, her other hand in the editor's nape caressing lightly. "Kiss me" Andy leans and whisper in Miranda's ear, the editor leaves the spot in the young woman's chest to lock lips with Andrea, they moan in each other's lips when the brush of their tongues registers in their senses.

Long brown hair cascading in Andy's back as Miranda takes her mouth again to her breasts, this time licking and sucking intensely her nipples, the editor's hands joining the sweet tourture, Miranda captures one hard nipple in her teeth and applies the right amount of pressure "fuck yes that's great, again!" Andy says and Miranda bites again, this time harder and the brunette rolls her eyes in the back of her head, Andrea is sure if Miranda keeps doing what she's doing, it's quite possible she cums just like that.

At this, the thrusting of Andy's hips in Miranda's lap becomes savage, the editor can feel Andy's desperate attempt to get closer to her climax, opening her pants and in a fast move Andy got up from Miranda and drop them to her ankles, she only managed to free one leg, her boots made a little impossible to get rid of them completely so she just straddled Miranda again, the editor grabbed the brunette's hips to help her rub herself against the fashion goddess's thigh, grinding her swollen clit fast.

"I'm going to cum Miranda, holy s..." Andrea's face was scrunched, the scent of their arousals were strong, their bodies trembling and boiling from the inside out. Andy takes one of her hands to Miranda's core, she was soaked of course "let's cum, together" Andrea said as she slides her hand in Miranda's ruined la perla panties. 

Kissing each other as if their lives depend on it, Miranda and Andrea were fucking in a bar's bathroom stall, if someone asked them about this 3 hours earlier they'll probably die laughing from this absurdness. But now it was happening, guess there was no case in deny it anymore, they wanted each other God only knows since when, the thing was maybe they were too blind or too stubborn to accept it but the fucking fact was right here, slapping them brutally in the face. 

Andrea sucks Miranda's neck and the silver haired woman slaps the brunette's ass, the cracking sound was lewd and so, so sexy. Grinding faster and faster against Miranda's thigh Andy was so ready to undo herself in the editor's arms, but she hold on a little longer, rubbing circles in Miranda's tiny nub and pushing the hood downwards ever so lightly with her finger, Andy was doing wonders, Miranda was just there on the edge, hanging by a thread too.

"That's right, yes Andrea" the fashion goddess looked how Andy was humping her, in the pursuit of her own orgasm without ever losing the pace of her fingers that worked so well Miranda's pussy. Andy's movements increased and her hips slammed hard into Miranda's lap, this was it, this was what sent the brunette into a frenzy, Andy moaned so loud that even to her own ears sounded foreign, unknown, strange but loaded with such intense pleasure that for a moment she stopped moving altogether. 

Trying to get even the last bits of her orgasm Andy kept grinding on Miranda's thighs, riding wave after wave until she settles. Miranda kiss her gently, Andy opens her eyes and says huskily "haven't forget about you". The brunette returns her fingers to Miranda's wet pussy, paying attention to the editor's reactions, rubbing her clit and saying in her ear "please cum for me, Miranda...I want to feel you all over my fingers" the editor whimpers and starts to breath fast "don't stop" Miranda was so near, Andy kept rubbing her fingers in Miranda's clit feeling the throbbing, Miranda sucked one of Andy's tits playing with the nipple in her mouth and the brunette jerked, rubbing more the little bundle of nerves Miranda release Andy's boob from her mouth to shriek her climax. "God!...fuck, please, shit...!!" Miranda gripping Andy's hand rubbed it once more on her pussy to extend and boost the aftershocks "fuck me!..." the dragon lady lost herself in the deep haze. 

Andy holds Miranda close to her chest, their skin was on fire but it was a delicious heat, the skin on skin contact was amazing, staying like that for a moment, Miranda can hear Andy's heartbeat for an instant. 

A chuckle is heard from the outside of the stalls, a female voice says low almost whispering "it seems someone is having a blast" more chuckles are heard and Miranda and Andrea looked at each other, if their faces weren't already red from fuckin' into another dimension, they'd definitely turn red now. 

Their audience left the restroom and Andy puts a hand over her mouth to avoid laughing out loud, then she nibbles Miranda's neck, the fashion queen let her fingertips dance on Andrea's back.

"And just so you know, Miranda I totally agree with you about crying versus moaning to know if im in the right relationship, and as for today I kinda sense this may going to work" Andy said running her finger on Miranda's shoulder, giving her best and innocent look.

"I guess something's gotta give" Miranda smirking squeezed Andy's ass.

  
  
  


The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
